The Kingdom of Kenjor
by Sebastion1
Summary: The adventures of Section two-two of the thirty first mechanized battalion in the Royal Kenjorian army
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chevchenko is one of the largest forests within the Kingdom of Kenjor's territory. Due to the size of the forest, the majority of it was untouched and offered a secure place to holdout from the Royalist forces and this is exactly what it was used for. A large portion of the forest was used by fugitives, rebels and just anyone who wished to keep out of the watchful eye of the local government. The only way of monitoring the forest was by foot patrols and this was section two-two's (of the second platoon within the thirty first Mechanized Battalion) objective of the day. The route they were given was considered one of the easiest orders given to a military unit. The section was split into two fire teams of six each. Fire team one is led by Leftenant Winters and fire team two is temporally led by Lance Corporal Asher while Sergeant Jenner is with the Leftenant. "Ugh... I hate this route… Nothing ever happens along here." Griped a private towards the end of a column of six-men all donning black and red stripped armour with a full helmet that covered their entire head. The majority of the soldiers were equipped with CR-42 assault rifles and one with a CX-49 Light Machine Gun.

"Just shut up, Private. All we've heard is your whinging since we left the FOB." A Lance Corporal at the front of the line called back. "If you keep this up there's only two ways it'll end. The Chedaki find us or I'll put a round through your head myself."

"The second option is more likely, sir, Chedaki never come this way. That's what makes this all so boring."

"Collins, just shut up will ya? The Corporal asked ya and now I'm telling ya." Yapped a private behind the original protester. Collins (The first private) muttered something under his breath, falls silent and the line continued.

"But seriously, sir…" as soon as Collins started talking the rest of the line creates an audible groan "… Why does command send some many sections along here, if there's no sign on the Chedaki around?"

"Well, Private, have you ever considered why the Insurgents aren't in the area? Maybe it's because command sends us the way because it stops the Insurgents from moving in? Do you think it could be that Private?" retorted the Lance Corporal.

"I guess but why do we have to do it?"

"I don't know Collins. Orders are orders, if you have an issue with it then take it up with Sergeant Jenner or the Leftenant."

"I think I'm alright, sir, I'm happy with the…" Collins' sentence was cut off as a tremendous crack is heard to the left of the section deep into the forest. The private behind Collins drops to the floor, his helmet shattered and blood pouring from the space where his face used to be.

"Everyone get down and spread out now!" The Lance Corporal ordered as he dove to the floor tucking himself behind a large tree "Keep your head down but look for where the shots are coming from! Don't move unless I tell you to!" The rest of the section dropped onto the floor, trying to find cover varying from trees to rocks to mounds of dirt. While the soldiers arrange themselves into effective firing positions a cacophony of gun fire generates from the depths of the forest. The Corporal turned on his radio and began talking into it "Fire team two to fire team one, we're sustaining heavy fire back here. How's it looking in your area, over?" the radio crackled as a response comes through.

"Fire team one to two, I can confirm it is not looking good. Just hold and return suppressive fire, I'm working on getting some air support, over."

"Fire team two to one, affirmative Leftenant, returning fire now. Make sure the support doesn't take too long, over and out." Once the conversation over the radio had ended, the Corporal pointed his rifle around the edge of the tree, firing blindly into the brush and relayed the orders to the rest of his fire team "Suppressive fire! Keep your heads down, support is on the way!" The sound of the CR-42 assault rifles is more than a match to the collection of small calibre rifles and pistols scavenged by the Chedaki. However, throughout the gunfire the odd thunderous crack is heard followed swiftly by the shattering and splintering of the nearby trees. The continuous thudding from the infantry section soon began to deafen out the Chedaki's fire as it became lighter and lighter until it gets to the point where only one firearm can be heard excluding the overwhelming fire from the Infantry. Further up the road the Sergeant's booming voice can be heard saying "Hold fire!" once the Corporal hears the Sergeant he repeats the order to his fire team. The forest falls silent as the gunfire died out. The Corporal looks from soldier to soldier "Mackings! Get up here!" he shouted into the general direction of the clustered fire team. After a couple of seconds, a Private jogged up to the Corporals position. "Everything alright, sir?" The Private asked after a couple of quick breaths.

"Everything's fine. I need you to keep the fire team in place while I go check with the Leftenant, alright?" explained the Corporal

"Yes, sir!" Mackings then replaces the Corporals position behind the tree and issued his first orders to the team "Three-sixty security, guys! Don't let the Chedaki sneak up on us now." Keeping his head low, the Corporal ran along the dilapidated road occasionally looking out into the forest on his left and right watching for any movement. As he moved closer to fire team one shouting could be heard. He rounded a corner to find a squirming body on the floor on the floor with an another soldier crouching next to him with the white shoulder pad and the markings of a combat medic technician. His red and white helmet was placed upside down next to him. "Hold still, I can't help if you keep moving." The medic said calmly and then shouted at another soldier "Private, over here, hold him down while I apply the bandage." The Corporal stopped at the scene "Rhett, where's the Leftenant and Jenner?"

"Err... Jenner's..." Rhett wiped his brow with his forearm "Just follow the road… Hold still…" The Private on the floor began moving again but stopped when told otherwise "Up the road then turn left… into the opening in the trees."

"Cheers, Rhett. Good luck with the Private." Rhett let out the slither of laughter, muttered something under his breath and then started pushing with both his hands onto what seems to be a relatively large hole in the soldier's chest. The Corporal then turned away from the group of three and continued his way down the road until he saw the clearing on his right. He then quickly stepped between the two trees which then leads into a wide open circular area. Around the edge of the clearing was the members of fire team one each facing in a different direction into the woods. In the centre of the semi-circle was Leftenant Winters and Sergeant Jenner, the Leftenant looking out into the woods with a pair of binoculars and Sergeant Jenner looking over the fire team. During Jenner's look around he spotted the Corporal walking towards him. "Ah, Lance Corporal Asher." He looked behind Asher "Where's the rest of your team?" questioned Sergeant Jenner

"I've left Private Mackings in charge of the team while I come find you lot." Answered Asher.

"Alright, What'd you need?"

"I came up to see what the situation was while it was quiet. I'll need to head back to my team before they start slacking off."

"From what I can see the Chedaki are concentrated east of us." Leftenant Winters explained while still having the binoculars firmly locked to his face. "They've gone silent which means they're either planning an attack or waiting for our next move." He lowered the optics then turned to face Jenner and Asher. "They don't seem to be moving out of the area, we still pick up on the odd movement in the brushes. I think the Insurgents are either trying to increase their presence in the area or they've got themselves stuck with no way of getting away from us. At the moment we can't be sure." The Leftenant then reached behind his back, uncliped a folded tablet computer and placed it unfolded between the three men. The three knelt around the tablet as it turned on, displaying a map of their current location. "So we're here." Winters tapped on the map which then placed a marker on fire team one's current location. "From what we've seen the Chedaki are in this general area." He then drew a red line east of the original marker. "Then fire team two is here right?" Asher nodded in agreement to the position Winters was pointing at and a second marker was placed there. "Command has a pair of DAK-3's on standby for us to use. I needed to wait until we have a definite location for the DAK's to be used. As we're in bloody Chevchenko, the RKAF want an exact grid reference before they even take-off. That's why they weren't in the firefight."

"Can't they just take out the whole area?" Queried Jenner

"DAKs are CAS aircraft. They have a limited payload which means they only go for targets not areas. They're very picky and are quite clear about not wasting their time. Now, we're in a good position to cover fire team two's advance up to the Chedaki position. So that's what we'll do. Asher, you'll return to your fire team with Jenner and Jenner you're going to take temporary command of fire team two. Okay?" The two agreed with a nod. "What's fire team two's numbers like at the moment?"

"Private Clay took a hit to the head, it sounded like a large calibre sniper rifle, he didn't make it." Asher replied solemnly "Besides that, the rest of the team are fine."

"One of my fire team took a hit to the chest and is being treated and another has gone with Rhett to help out. So we're three men down including the private helping Rhett. Here's what we'll do, I'll radio for the DAK's to do their job. This should mess the Chedaki up organisation and morale wise. Once the DAK's have finished their run, fire team two will begin to advance towards the enemy positions." As he says this he draws a line indicating the route the team should take. "While this is happening fire team one will provide over watch for fire team two. Once you're in the Insurgent's area, you are free to engage. If we've underestimated the Chedaki radio me and I'll move fire team one up to the opposite side and we'll engage from there." During the Leftenant's explanation he filled the map with lines and markers meaning various different things. Winters then moved back slightly from the tablet and looked at the other two. He then pointed at Asher. "You said you heard a high calibre weapon right? Probably a sniper?"

Asher nodded "That's right, sir, it cut through Clay's helmet like it was nothing."

"I thought I heard some high powered equipment coming from their side. That sniper is a primary target; he needs to be taken out of action before they set him up in some ambush. The rest of the Insurgent's equipment shouldn't be anything too scary, most I'd worry about is some scavenged CR-42s. Now, if there's no questions you two can regroup with fire team two and I'll radio in for the DAKs."

Jenner and Asher both stood up. "No questions here, sir." Jenner stated.

"You two should head off then." After Winters finished he turned his radio on and began to speak into it "Section two-two to Foxhound squadron, we need a bombing run on the grid reference eight-four-four-two-three-two, how copy?" As the response came through Winters' radio, Jenner and Asher stepped between the trees and onto the road. They both began walking down the passing Rhett still tirelessly working on the wounded Private who continued to shout in pain. "That sounds bad CMT, is he going to make it?" The Sergeant inquired.

"Oh no, this one's probably gonna die." The even more panicked look from the Private to Rhett then revealed the real answer "I'm joking. He'll be fine, the bullet hasn't even gone all the way in. He's just lost a lot of blood, which is now on me. Annoyingly." Jenner let out a short laugh "That's good to hear. Winters will probably pop out soon and tell you where you're needed."

Rhett nodded and the three men gave silent goodbyes. The two NCOs departed from the Privates treatment walking along the cracked road. "What are the Chedaki doing in this part of the forest? They never come this way." Asher asked. Jenner shrugged "I doubt they just stumbled into this part. The attack seemed pretty organised. They have to be moving into this region or their establishing a fire base or something along those lines."

"Yeah, I could believe that but we'll easily clear them out."

"No doubt about that Corporal. Just don't get too cocky and keep your head down, they still have that sniper and for all we know he could be watching us now. Just waiting to pull the trigger and take us both out with one shot." Jenner's comment made Asher look around into the surrounding wilderness slightly worried. The Sergeant didn't notice Asher's change in attitude and continued to talk. "Let's just hope they haven't already prepared an ambush around their original position. If they have, they'd have the advantage and I could guess a couple of the Privates would die."

"You're not a very positive man are you, Jenner?"

"Well Corporal, I've spent fourteen years of my life fighting the Chedaki Insurgency. After that amount of time you lose your positive attitude. Everyone thinks that the Chedaki are just random farmers that found a gun and decided to take a pot shot at their local patrol, they're not wrong but what people don't know is the lengths these fighters will go to get a chance at killing one of us. I've seen previous members of this section have their faces ripped beyond recognition by a Chedaki's bare hands. That's just one of the many things I've seen during my service in the Royal army." In the distance light gunfire drifted into the area. Asher looked towards the direction of the gun fire. "It's too far for us to worry about." Jenner assured Asher. The gunfire continued for a while and then is silenced by the rapid buzzing from a CX-49. "They're a magnificent weapon don't you think?"

"The '49?" Asher inquired.

"Yeah… The CX-49 is a great addition to our arsenal. The Chedaki look for trouble and we deliver with the '49. Almost all of the small firefights I've seen have been stopped by the buzzing of a CX-49." The two walked in silence which was again broken my Jenner "We're nearing fire team two. Should we radio in before we…" Jenner was cut off prematurely by a shout in front of them "Contact to the north!"

"Friendly!" Asher yelled back "It's me and Sergeant Jenner!"

"Oh, sorry sir! False alarm!" A private stepped out from the shrubbery into the road.

"Private Corwin." The Sergeant said plainly "Identify your target before you react next time. Reduces the chance of friendly fire."

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" The private clasped his right hand in the shape of a fist against the left side of his chest in the form of the Kenjorian salute. "Mackings is where you left him, sir, he hasn't moved an inch."

Asher smirked under his helmet "Good. Gather up the rest of the fire team and meet us by Mackings' position." Corwin's fist was placed against his chest again then ran back into the shrubbery in search for the rest of the team. "The latest recruits always manage to make me laugh." Jenner chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure you were a recruit once, Jenner."

"Yeah but I wasn't anything like these new recruits." Jenner continued walking with Asher following behind. Asher then took the lead, heading towards Mackings position. As Corwin had correctly informed the two, Mackings was locked firmly in the same position Asher had left him. "Have you not moved from here?" Asher asked him

"No, sir, we've been locked down by that sniper. I've stayed behind the tree so he couldn't hit us." Mackings blurted out.

"I haven't heard anything since I left. Anyway, just help Corwin round up the team. We're making a move as soon as the DAKs come in." Mackings stumbled to his feet and practically punched his fist into his chest followed by a quick "Yes, sir." Then he too ran into the brush. Jenner then crouched in place behind the tree facing out towards the Chedaki with Asher crouching behind him looking the opposite direction. Asher took out his tablet computer and began revising the Leftenant's strategy. While the NCOs waited the rest of fire team two slowly trickled in around them, taking up various positions. Just as Corwin and Mackings returned from their expedition, a rumbling can be heard in the distance, bouncing of the thickest trees in the forest making the noise seem louder. "DAKs are on their approach. Get ready boys! We move on my mark." Jenner yelled over the thunderous sound and the team shifted to face the direction of the Chedaki checking their equipment as they do so. Asher checks his radio realising it's been turned off he then turns it on and it crackles to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An unfamiliar croaky voice came through the radio: "Foxhound Squadron to section two-two, we have entered the airspace and are preparing to make our run. How copy?" The rumbling continued gradually becoming louder.

"Affirmative Foxhound Squadron, be advised that Section two-two is danger close to the target. Over." The Leftenant's reply crackled through the radio.

"Affirmative two-two, We're now being our attack run. Brace yourselves two-two. Over and out."

"Fire team one to two, be advised danger close. Danger close, keep your heads down." As Winters' warning came through the members of fire team two started to make themselves smaller, ducking behind whatever cover was available to them.

Asher looked up through a crack in the forest canopy and just grabs a glimpse of the two black dots making up Foxhound Squadron as they began their ascent. Foxhound's climb then turned into a Hammerhead manoeuvre. At the peak of the manoeuvre the DAK's engines fell silent and they began their hushed descent towards their target. "Ordinance dropped, brace yourselves." The radio warned the troops situated on the ground. An ear piercing whining cut through the air as the DAKs dropped their bombs. The whining enveloped the sound of the DAK's roaring engines as they zoomed out of the air space. As the explosives grew closer Asher and the rest of the team push themselves into the ground, the majority of them pushed their visors into the dirt. Once the whining had reached its highest point it was cut off by an earth shattering boom, throwing dirt, leaves and other debris over the surrounding area.

Sergeant Jenner turns to the team "Alright boys, up an' at 'em! Move while their disorganised!" Fire team two clamber to their feet following behind the Sergeant who had charged into the wilderness towards the cloud created by the bombing run. Asher waited until the privates were in front of him the he joined the end of the line, pulling his CR-42's bolt back in the cocked position. The team kept their heads down while moving through the shrubbery as the supporting fire from fire team one cracked over them. The team continued advancing towards the Insurgent's but no fire could be heard coming from them. The only gunfire was coming from fire team one's position. Jenner reached an embankment, crouching behind it and signalling the others should do the same. He then waved Asher over towards him. Asher followed the order and made his way to Jenner's position in a crouched stance. "They're not firing on fire team one." Jenner said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I thought I only heard '42s. Do you think the DAKs did more damage than expected?" Asher asked also in a low tone.

"No, it couldn't have they were far too spread out for it do any real damage to them."

"Should we still move up while fire team one is firing?" The two sat in silence for a moment contemplating what they should do next while fire team one's fire continued. Until the Insurgent's response came through in the form of another thunderous crack firing away from fire team two's position. The crack was followed through by light snapping from a smaller calibre rifle but this time towards fire team two. A couple of bullets landed on the top of the embankment pushing the soldier's bodies lower behind the earthen cover with one round bouncing off a Private Corwin's helmet making him drop to the floor and swearing rather loudly.

"Mackings and Asher! Suppress that bush while the rest of us move!" Jenner yelled over the Insurgent's fire. Mackings and Asher turned to face the direction of the enemy gunfire but continued to keep their body under the embankment. Asher began counting down from three and once he hit one the two raised themselves from behind the earth, using the cover as a stand for their rifles. They then started firing simultaneously ripping through the bushes attempting to pin the Insurgent. After a few seconds of firing the remnants of the team vaulted over the mound firing into the wilderness while sprinting through a break in the foliage. Two shots from a CR-42 raised from behind the wall of branches and leaves. Jenner's booming voice then followed calling that it was clear to move. Upon hearing the word, Asher climbs up the mound and offered a hand to pull Mackings up. He accepted the offer saying "Thanks, sir," Between his rapid breathes. Mackings then jogged towards the same opening the others had entered previously with Asher following behind him. Asher stepped through the opening after Mackings, once he passed through the clearing he noticed the team had established a one-eighty security around the Sergeant who was crouched beside a bleeding corpse. The body was wearing a mismatched outfit of dirty civilian clothing and outdated or damaged military equipment with the white bandana wrapped around his right arm, the marking of a Chedaki Insurgent. Asher walked closer to the Sergeant and the body having the chance to see his face. He was young, probably no older than seventeen with grubby, mud filled blonde hair. Blood had begun to soak his shirt originating from two large holes in his chest. "He's young," Asher stated looking over Jenner's shoulder.

"Yeah… They all are. The Insurgents appeal to the kids because they're easier to manipulate," Jenner replied solemnly. He then checked each of the body's pockets, stood up and threw the rifle into the forest. "Right, enough messing around we need to take out these bastards before they cause any more trouble. Collins lead us out." Private Collins stood up and used his rifle to create an opening into the bushes granting them access further into the Chedaki position. The team then filed through the opening taking defensive positions around the entrance. The new clearing seemed to be the main area for the Insurgent's operations, a collection of tents with only one continuing to stand. The rest of them were covered in earth and debris from the campsite created by the large crater in the centre of the clearing, evidence of the DAKs presence. "Asher, take Corwin and Mackings with you and go to clear the campsite. The rest of you are with me while we go to relieve fire team one." Ordered Jenner and the team split into two half crossing to the left of the clearing and the other going right towards the destroyed campsite.

"Corwin check the tent, the one that's standing. Mackings check the destroyed ones." Asher organised the two, while he stood back to cover them. Keeping his rifle slightly raised with his finger hovering over the trigger, Asher scanned his surroundings watching for any unordinary movement in the brush. A racket of gunfire is heard from the far side of the clearing, indicating Jenner had engaged the Insurgents. The firing soon cut out and fire team one's supportive fire quickly began to die out. The followed silence was cut out by the rapid thudding of a CR-42 however this gunfire was closer to Asher's position. He spun around to find the source of the gunfire and soon realised it came from the tent Corwin was checking. Upon realisation he sprinted over to the tent raising his gun as he did so. Stopping in the entrance, aiming his rifle into the tent. "Private! What happened?" Asher yelled into the tent. Private Corwin was standing over three bloodied bodies with smoke coming from the barrel of his rifle. Mackings then ran and stopped next to Asher at the entrance, his panicked expression visible through the small visor in his helmet. "Mackings. Check the bodies." Asher ordered "Check for bandanas. Corwin are these Insurgents?" Corwin's eyes were locked to the pile of bodies on the floor, his rifle hanging loosely in his right hand. "Corwin? Are you with us, Corwin?" Mackings was frantically searching everywhere on the three bodies, searching for any sign that they were Insurgents. "Mackings is there anything there?" Mackings did not reply but continued to rummage through the pockets. "Mackings!" Asher pressed. Mackings then stops searching and sits back.

"Err… No, sir. No, there's nothing here..." Mackings blurted out looking up at the Corporal. Asher waited a moment seemingly stunned.

"Private Corwin, place your rifle on the ground along with any other weaponry you have on you." Corwin silently let go of his rifle allowing it to drop to the floor with a clunk, he then unclips his rigging removing any possible weapons from his body. Asher reached for his radio "Asher to Jenner, we have a situation in the Insurgent's tent that requires your attention. Leftenant Winters too, over."

"Jenner to Asher, affirmative I'm on my way now, over and out." Jenner responded over the radio.

"Corwin, step out of the tent." Asher said calmly. The private then looked at Asher, nodded slowly and walked out of the tent with Asher's rifle still trained on him. "Just sit down, Corwin. The Sergeant will be over in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Corwin muttered and he gradually lowered himself down onto the floor and sat with his head in his hands.

"Mackings, come out here and watch Corwin." Mackings then tried to lift himself off the floor as fast as possible, getting caught on nearly everything in the tent before he finally stood up and stepped outside. Asher then walked past Mackings into the tent and knelt down next to the three bodies, examining their faces. The first body was a scruffy looking man, probably in his mid-forties covered in dirt and blood like the other two. Asher then shifted his focus to the second body, this time it was a woman around the same age as the first also wearing dirt on her face with dots of blood splattered on her face. The final body was young, younger than the Insurgent from before. Asher believed he was between eight to twelve. Similarly, to the previous bodies he was coated in dirt and all three shared the same light brown hair colour. They were all wearing mismatch civil clothing, now dredged in blood and there was no sign of white markings or bandanas on the bodies. "What's going on, Private?" Jenner's booming voice entered the tent. Asher looked over his shoulder then left the tent to see the Sergeant with the other two members of fire team two.

"It's not good, Jenner." Asher explains "Three bodies in that tent, Civilians. I think they were a family. They've been riddled with holes from a CR-42." Jenner's expression of shock could be seen through the small visor on his helmet.

"Did you see who shot them?" Jenner inquired.

"All I heard was the shots and I found Corwin standing next to the bodies."

Jenner nodded "Corwin can you stand up?" Corwin sat in silence then slowly raised himself off the ground. "Collins restrain Corwin."

"Yes, sir." Collins then unclipped a pair of handcuffs from behind his back and placed them onto Corwin's wrists. Jenner stepped past Corwin and Asher into the tent then sighs when he saw the scene. Jenner re-emerged from the tent, his hand on his radio "Fire team two to one, we've had a friendly fire incident in the Insurgent's camp. Fire team two is going to RTB with your permission, sir, to solve the situation. How copy?"

"Fire team one to two, affirmative. Fire team one will remain here for the time being and secure the area. Over and out." Winters' replied over the radio. Jenner's hand then dropped to his side and he strolled away from the group.

"Collins and Felth, keep near Corwin at all time. We're returning to the FOB." The previously called privates stood next to Corwin grabbing hold of one of his arms each. "Form a column and we'll make our way to the road and carry on from there." Jenner then reached for his radio again. "Section two-two, fire team two to command, we're RTB to the FOB with a friendly fire incident. Expected arrival will be thirty minutes from now. Over and out."

"Received two-two, MPs and Agent Arcler have been notified, they'll be awaiting your arrival."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

As the column grew closer to the FOB, it's looming fortifications produced a menacing atmosphere. FOB Defiance came under attack at least once a week, usually without casualties. The continuous attacks lead to a grand fortification project for the base, granting it ten-meter-high walls with a solid metal gate securing the entrance which is constantly supported by a gate guard. The base was expanded to accommodate more living quarters and training areas, to increase the available garrison. Towers held the fortifications together with twenty-four-hour sentry patrols, in the towers and along the walls. Flags displaying the Horenord, the royal hawk and symbol of the Kingdom of Kenjor, littered both the walls and the towers. The approaching column were greeted by a salute from the gate guard, who promptly began operating his control console and opening the large gate. Sergeant Jenner nodded his thanks to the guard, leading his fire team into the mouth of the structure. The main entrance lead into a large open area with buildings lining the perimeter. Upon seeing the arriving soldiers, a group of five quickly made their way to the middle of the yard. Four out of the five were wearing the same uniforms, lighter compared to the standard issue infantry armour but was decorated with more red markers. Each of them wore a similar black and white band on their right arm inscribed with the white letters 'MP'. They all had black caps with a small metal shield pinned to the centre as well as a small ear piece rather than a handheld radio. They were equipped with a light bullet proof vest and a black belt holster filled by a CR-11 handgun. The fifth member of the group wore a different uniform. He wore a pristine black jacket with white piping around the edges and similarly clean black trousers with a single white stripe running down its side. He had an identification card clipped to his jacket consisting of his name and an identification number to go with it. A well-kept black beard covered the majority of his facial features excluding the rather large and oddly triangular nose that protruded from his face. Like his beard there was a full set of combed black hair unobstructed by any form of headgear. Jenner realised the group were walking towards him "Asher, Collins and Felth stay here. The rest of you are dismissed, head to the bunks or something." He ordered. Jenner and the other three remained with Corwin waiting for the Military Police to arrive while the others detached themselves from the group and strolled towards a single building labelled 'Bunkroom'. "Sergeant Jenner?" The odd member of the group asked "We're like to talk to you Sergeant."

"Agent Arcler I presume?" Jenner inquired.

"That'd be a correct presumption, Sergeant," The group then stopped in front of Jenner's team. Agent Arcler extended his hand to the Sergeant for a hand shake. "Agent Geffrey Arcler from the Royal Kenjorian Intelligence Service."

Jenner takes the agent's hand and shakes it "Sergeant Dwain Jenner with Section two-two of the second platoon within the thirty first mechanized battalion of the Royal Kenjorian Armed Forces," Jenner informed Arcler mockingly.

The agent retracted his hand after the hand shake, watching Jenner for a couple of seconds then turned his attention to the Private in restraints, looking him up and down. "I'm guessing this is the culprit."

"That's right, this is Private Corwin."

"Did I hear sir in that sentence, Sergeant?" Arcler asked accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Jenner had a tone that suggested he was offended.

"I think you meant to say 'That's right, sir, this is Private Corwin'. I think that's the correct way to address a superior, don't you agree?"

Jenner unclipped his helmet, revealing his short brown hair. Held the helmet in one hand and gave a quick glance to Asher on his left. "That's right, sir, this is Private Corwin," Jenner sighed looking back at Arcler.

"Good!" The agent clapped his hands together, a smirk coming across his face. "Private Corwin, if you'd please come with these two fine gentlemen," Arcler indicated to the two of the MPs behind him. "Then if you, Sergeant Jenner, could make a list of names of people involved in the incident and a quick summary of what happened from your point of view. You can then leave it in my office, which is inside the HQ building," Arcler then looks at Asher "Lance Corporal Asher?" Asher nodded in agreement. "I'll give you a chance to get changed into something more comfortable and then I'd like to see you in my office for a couple of questions. If your Leftenant returns, Leftenant…?"

"Leftenant Winters, sir."

"Right, Winters, if you see him, send him to my office, I'd like a chat. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir…" Arcler stood in silence, watching Jenner again. "Is there anything else, sir?" Jenner asked.

"Maybe a salute, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," A couple more seconds of awkward silence passed then Jenner reluctantly brought his right hand to the left side of his chest.

"Thank you, Sergeant, we'll be on our way now." The group turned on the spot but not before two of the MPs gathered Corwin and they strode back across the yard towards the brig. Once the five men had left ear shot Jenner turned to Asher, sighing again as he did so.

"So that's what an agent from RKIS is like." Asher said, lifting his helmet off at the same time. He then readjusted his light brown hair, pushing it around to look slightly more presentable.

"Honestly Asher, I've never met a nice RKIS employee. They're all privileged arses. They spend the majority of their career in the RKIS building on Prime and then they come out to a frontline of their choosing just to make everything ten times more complicated. Right, get yourselves to the bunk room. You've all deserved a rest. I suggest you take a while to get out of the armour, Asher, give yourself some thinking time before you have to talk to RKIS." The other three saluted the Sergeant and departed towards the bunkhouse. Jenner reached for his radio but the three soldiers were too far to hear what was said.

"Sir?" Collins perked up.

"Yes, Collins?" Asher replied.

"Do me and Felth have to talk to the agent? Even if we weren't directly involved with the incident?"

"I imagine he'll want to ask you something but you shouldn't worry about it. Just answer tell the truth and he'll be happy." Asher opened the door to the bunkhouse letting the two privates enter before him, then he followed closely behind. The bunkhouse was a long and dark room filled with beds and lockers for each individual soldier. Many members of fire team two, were already in casual clothing or had their armour readily placed in their lockers. Other soldiers already in the room were spending their free time as they wanted, sleeping, reading, talking or exercising. The group of three split with each member going to their different beds. Asher continued past every bunk until he reached the furthest one from the entrance, sitting down on the bed before he began unclipping each part of his armour. Each section of his armour that he took off were placed in the locker into their various holders and shelfs. Asher slid his CR-42 under his bed and put a t-shirt over his under armour. He then sat on the bed, thinking over the day's event before slowly standing up. He looked in the mirror running his hand through his hair to tidy it up a little. He then took a deep breath and made his way to the exit.

"Lance Corporal Cole Asher, I'm here to talk to Agent Arcler." Asher informed the receptionist at the entrance of FOB Defiance's headquarters.

The receptionist typed on his computer, read the screen for a second then looks back at Asher. "Just follow down that corridor and take the second door on the left."

"Thank you." Asher replied with a nod, he stepped away from the main desk and began walking down the corridor. The whole corridor was a plain grey colour, the same colour as the doors. Each door was a replica of the other with the only difference being the name plate screwed to the front of it. None of the names stood out to Asher, each being a different person that Asher had never met before. He reached the door labelled 'Agent Geffrey Arcler. RKIS Representative for FOB Defiance.'. Asher knocked. "Come in!" The agent yelled from inside the office. Asher opened the door with a creak. "Ah, Lance Corporal Asher." Arcler stood up from behind the desk extending his arm over it. The office was relatively large with multiple filling cabinets pushed against the back wall behind a large metal desk. One window let a small amount of natural light into the room with a small fluorescent light producing the rest. On the opposite side of the room to the desk was a fish tank filled with only two fish that Asher wasn't able to identify. Asher stepped into the room, taking the agents hand and shaking it. "Please take a seat, Corporal." Arcler indicated to a small metal chair, that could not possibly provide any back support, next to Asher. Asher promptly sat on the chair, with Arcler doing the same in his chair. Agent Arcler pulled open a draw in his desk and retrieved a notepad and a pen, placing them on the table. "So Lance Corporal Asher, what do you know about the situation that occurred earlier today?" Arcler inquired, his pen hovering over the notepad.

"Three civilians were killed using a CR-42 assault rifle and Private Corwin was found near the body. Which meant he was blamed for the killing, sir." Answered Asher.

"Do you believe Corwin did kill those civilians?"

"I don't know. Those civilians could have been shot before Corwin arrived."

"Private Corwin told me that you were the first one to meet Corwin. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"What were you doing before you met with Corwin?"

"I was maintaining security while Private Corwin and Mackings searched the Insurgent's living area." Arcler scribbled something onto his notepad.

"What made you go over to Corwin?"

"I heard gunfire coming from the tent that Corwin was searching, sir."

"Did you recognise the gunfire? Could you tell me what type of weapon it was that fired it?"

"No, sir, I could not. I didn't recognise it. For all I know, it might not have even come from the tent, sir," Asher shifted in his chair and glanced out of the window for a moment.

"Are you sure you didn't recognise it?" Arcler pressed "A CR-42 has a pretty recognisable sound."

"Yes, sir, they're probably the most recognisable weapon around but I'm sure that it was not a CR-42," Asher's eye shifted to the left. Arcler jotted something else down on the notepad.

"How did Corwin seem to you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No he seemed completely fine, sir," Asher glanced to his left quickly before looking back at the agent. Arcler wrote on the notepad more and then placed the pen down on the desk.

"I get the feeling, Corporal Asher, that you're not telling me the whole truth," He then sat back in the chair, making it creak slightly. The agent locked his hands together and resting his arms on the chair. Arcler began to stare quite intensely at Asher. "What are you doing here on Aurora? You and your unit?"

"Our Battalion was dispatched to Aurora to assist in stopping the Chedaki Insurgency, sir." Asher continued to look at the Arcler.

Arcler then leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk. "And what was your objective today?"

"We were patrolling along a road on foot, monitoring any Insurgent activity in the area."

"Did you find any?"  
"Yes, sir, we were engaged by some Chedaki during the patrol. The Leftenant then told us that we needed to clear out the Insurgents before they cause any additional problems to us or another patrol."

"What made this group so important that you needed to eliminate them immediately?"

"They had in their possession a high calibre sniper rifle that was sure to wreak havoc on another patrol if it was setup in the right location, sir." The agent stood from his chair and walked over to the window looking out into the yard.

"You know Corporal; you have to spend at least ten years on Prime before you're certified to leave the planet as an agent of RKIS. Four times every week in those ten years you have go through a training session focussed on interrogation techniques and spotting liars from the slightest change in attitudes. This is why I don't appreciate lying during any of my questioning." Arcler turned with his arms locked behind his back to face Asher.

"Good thing I'm not lying, sir," Asher smiled back at the agent. Arcler sighed and sat back in his office chair.

"Do you know the punishment that will be given to Corwin if he's found to be guilty?"

"No, sir, I do not."

"If we discover that Corwin did kill those civilians he will be executed by a firing squad. I have the authority to choose who will participate in that fire squad. If we find that anyone has attempted to pervert the course of justice, they will be arrested, this includes lying during questioning."

"I see, sir. Let's hope that doesn't happen then."

"Yes, let's hope." Arcler sighed again. "I think that's all I need for the moment. I'll call for you when I have some more questions for you. Once you get back to the bunkhouse send Mackings up this way." Asher raised himself from the chair and turned to go to the door. "Corporal, don't be forgetful like your Sergeant there." This stopped Asher half way through a step, making him turn around to face the desk. Asher then salutes the agent before turning around again and walking towards the exit leaving Arcler writing in his notepad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Have any of you seen Private Mackings?" Asher asked a group of unequipped soldiers lounging around in the bunk room.

"Err…" one of the soldiers pondered the question. The soldier then looked over his shoulder and shouted towards another group of similarly dressed soldiers. "Oi Andrew! Andrew Guy!"

A shout responded from the crowd. "What'd you want?"

"Have you seen a Private come this way? Private…" the soldier looked back at Asher for the name.

"Mackings."

"A Private Mackings?" the soldier shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah! He was heading to the yard with a sergeant and a couple of privates."

The soldier returned to Asher. "There you go, he's in the yard with some others." Asher nodded his thanks to the soldier and began walking towards the exercise yard. In doing so he looked over the base, the parts that he could see anyway. As previously stated FOB Defiance was surrounded by ten-metre-high walls accompanied by even larger watch towers. However, what loomed over the base the most was the monolithic headquarters directly centred in the FOB. The structure consisted of eight levels lined with small windows allowing light into the similarly small offices housing the various administrators and high ranking officers based in Defiance, as well as Arcler's office on the ground floor. The building was covered in powerful communication equipment and satellite dishes able to transmit to the majority of the planet. The material used was a pure black steel riddled with dents and holes from the numerous Insurgent strikes, one of the many examples of the strength of Kenjorian steel found around the base. The HQ wasn't a particularly interesting structure besides its size, the building itself was an ordinary cuboid shape with spikes and bulges from antennas and dishes. The buildings built against the edge of the wall were all oblong each being a single story, excluding the brig which accommodated the Military Police office and a small armoury, primarily consisting of anti-riot equipment and tools used for apprehending suspects. Multiple bunk houses lined the edge of an opening in the centre of the base, each only being one story with a slightly larger room at the end consisting of the officer's bunks. Walking around the sides of the headquarters reveals another courtyard unlike the other yard this one wasn't barren. This one has equipment used for exercising creating a relatively large outside gym area as well as a small game's court that was currently unoccupied. Seating areas littered the yard with the majority surrounding the game's court to be used for spectating when a game was on going. Outside the gym was a line of four all doing push-ups simultaneously with a large man strolling around the line watching them. The large man had pale skin and was abnormally tall as well as extremely muscular and had a set of broad shoulders as well as a large rounded face that held onto a thick amount of stubble on the face. It didn't take Asher long to realise the large man was Sergeant Jenner ensuring the members of his fire team were constantly in good condition. "Sergeant Jenner!" Asher yelled while jogging across the yard over to the group.

The Sergeant looked up at Asher. "Well look who decided to show up." He said sarcastically.

Asher began to smirk and then asked "Have you got Private Mackings with you? Agent Arcler wishes to speak with him in his office."

Sergeant Jenner nodded. "Mackings get yourself up." Mackings clambered to his feet. "Go to HQ, Agent Arcler wants to speak with you."

"Yes, sir!" Mackings gave a sturdy salute and began to walk from the group.

"Faster Private!" Jenner ordered. At hearing this Mackings picked the pace and started to jog across the yard in the same direction Asher had emerged from. The two NCOs watched Mackings leave the yard and round the corner of the HQ, before they turned facing the exercising privates again. "How was it?" Jenner asked.

"I told him what I knew of the situation and left." Asher answered with a shrug. Jenner began to slowly pace around the privates, watching for any flaws.

"I'll write my report later, I'm sure the Agent will wait," Jenner said with a smirk.

"I doubt he's going to like that," Asher scanned the yard. "Is the Leftentant back yet?"

"Neither him nor his fire team have returned to the base but I checked with the communication guys and Winters said he'd be here soonish."

"Does he know what happened?"

"Not fully, he knows something happened and that Corwin was involved that's about it. He's not going to be happy when he sees the Agent here." Jenner bent down and tapped one of the Privates on the back "Straighten that a bit," Jenner said calmly before rising again to standing height again.

"I've heard that the patrol today was our last job on Aurora, please tell me that's true." Asher begged.

"I think it was. We're heading to Lockney next, some of the settlements have been having issues. I haven't been given any more details than that I'm afraid."

"That's just grand. I hate this bloody planet. It's desert but with the worst forests I've ever experience. It could not be any worse."

Jenner chuckled "Lockney won't be any better, I believe. Forest and tundra all over it."

"Bloody hell, why do they colonise such shitty planets?"

"Who knows? I'm sure they have some hidden jewel that attracts everything there. Minerals or something."

"Could be. Is Lockney the planet with the augmented?"

"Yeah, those Trans-Kenjorians or whatever they are."

"Sounds like it'll be fun." A distant rumbling bounces off the walls of the base, followed quickly by an explosion that, even though it was in the distance, still caused a small tremor in the surrounding area. The distant sound of a DAK strike mission was a relatively common sound over Aurora ever since the Chedaki insurgency had begun, attempting to release Aurora from Kenjorian control. A sharp buzz cut through the air, originating from the entrance of the base. Jenner and Asher both looked towards the buzzing.

"That'll be fire team two. Up you get men; we'll go meet the Leftenant." Jenner ordered the privates, with hearing the orders the three men lift themselves up of the ground and turn to face the Sergeant panting slightly. "Nice neat column now, men." The privates did so and the group began marching across the yard with Jenner looming over them and Asher walking next to him.

As the gates slowly sealed the entrance, a column of five men marched into the yard lead by Leftenant Winters. In the centre of the column lay a wounded body being carried by two other privates on a stretcher. CMT Rhett walked alongside the stretcher tending to the squirming body which was presumably the injured private from the previous firefight. Rhett still coated in blood from the waist up, continued to work tirelessly, his face in the same calm state as before. Winters then turned continuing to walk backwards. "Guy and Brant take the injured to medical, Rhett stay with him. The rest of you are on R&R until you're called up again." Winters quickly said, turning back to face Jenner, Asher and the three privates.

"Leftenant, Sir," Jenner thumped his fist against his chest with the other four doing the same, pushing their heels together as they did so.

"At ease," The Leftenant gave a quick salute to the group. "So what happened today?"

The team split their heels apart and dropped their hands from their chests. "Straight to the point, sir. Private Corwin was involved in a friendly fire incident including some civilians. An agent from RKIS has assigned himself to investigate the whole situation." Jenner replied.

"RKIS… Great… I presume he'll be talking to me as well?" Winters asked taking his helmet off and holding it with one hand. Winters had light brown skin with short and relatively curly, brown hair that contained the first signs of greying. Winters was of average height and a fairly muscular build but because of his rank, his strength was not necessarily needed. His face had been slowly worn by time, indicating he was the eldest in the section.

"I believe so, sir, he's not a pleasant individual either," Jenner informed flashing a smirk to Asher on his left.

"That's good," Winters said sarcastically. "How is Private Corwin?"  
"I don't think he's very happy, sir." Asher replied. "He hadn't spoke on the way here, apparently he said something to the RKIS agent but I can't account for that, sir." Winters nodded swinging his rifle around onto his back.

"Do we have anything else to do on Aurora, sir?" Jenner asked.

"Not unless we're told otherwise. Hopefully we get to leave this bloody planet," Winters answered with a sigh. Winters reached for his radio, pressing down on the button "Section two-two to command, all of two-two are present and accounted for at FOB Defiance. Wounded have been sent to medical and the deceased are on their way to Prime, how copy?"

The radio stated that the section was set to R&R and that they should spend their last time on the planet happily. Winters stretched and looked over the base. "It's a shame that this had be our last orders on this planet. We couldn't have left on a high note." Jenner said.

"Yeah… Well, that's war for you. Nothing ever goes in a good direction. You should always expect to be disappointed by the end of a tour. This Insurgency has been one of my worst posts in my entire career," Winters explained exhaling again. "Right, I better get myself ready to meet with RKIS." Winters gave another quick, informal salute to the others and made his way towards the bunks, specifically the Officer's entrance. Jenner gradually turned around to face Asher then almost recoils in surprise to find the three privates were still standing there.

"Oh!" Jenner exclaimed "You three are still here? I mean I knew that… I always keep track of my team. Get yourselves to the bunks now, you've done enough for today." The three gave the Sergeant and salute has he waved them off.

"You forgot they were there, didn't you?" Asher asked with a smile.

"Of course I did, they hadn't made a sound since we'd begun talking with the Leftenant. I assumed they left with fire team one."

"Guess you trained them well."

"I guess I did. I mean, of course I did. I know what I'm doing, don't question it," Jenner stated looking around suspiciously in a joking manner. "Come on now, we'll go to the bunks."

Jenner sat down on his bed with a plopping motion making the bunk dip slightly in the centre. Asher sat on the bunk opposite to Jenner's, easing himself onto it rather than being aggressive like Jenner. The bunkhouse had become crowded with the majority of the base having free time. Almost every bed had someone on them whether they were sitting, lying or standing on them like a couple individuals. One end of the building had accumulated a large crowd gathering around a card game, circling the game like carrion birds. This meant the opposite end (Asher and Jenner's) was quieter with two groups excluding the two NCOs. One of the group were talking about their experiences on Aurora while the other was made up of two men listening to a radio, which at the moment was playing music. Jenner began to untie his boots. "Lockney next then." He said while still focussing on untying his boots.

"Yeah, we're going from hot to cold." Asher said attempting to kick his boots off before untying them.

Jenner let out a sarcastic 'woohoo' then sat up looking over to the group with the radio. "Kelvin, switch it over to the news or something. Find out what's going on with Lockney." One of the soldiers by the radio, began tuning it to a different radio station. Once Kelvin had finished adjusting the radio a monotone female voice expelled from the radio's speakers.

"Welcome to the Kenjorian Galactic News Network, bringing you all the latest news from around the galaxy. Our top story today is the continuation of the situation on the colony world of Lockney…"

"Hey that was lucky!" Jenner laughed.

"Now, for those who don't know, Lockney hadn't been long colonised until some of the settlers decided the environment was too harsh to live with normally. They then began to enhance themselves with cybernetic augmentations to help withstand the brutal weather. These augmented Kenjorians came to be known as Trans-Kenjorians and separated themselves from the original Kenjorian settlers, claiming to be the superior being. This lead to a bitter rivalry between the two and fighting soon broke out. The Colonial Watch and Marine garrisons were put into action and managed to stop the violence before it got out of control. Lockney's governor Alison Shirly has authorised Lockney authorities to segregate the new Trans-Kenjorians from the Kenjorian population to avoid any further potential violence. She soon received a large amount of backlash with the Trans-Kenjorians attacking Lockney authorities and the local Marine garrisons. Bryan Lilian, governor for the Luxon sector, has expressed his opinion on the matter and has said that he will not stand for this Trans-Kenjorian aggression against the peace keeping forces of the Colonial Watch. Governor Lilian has ordered reinforcements from the Kenjorian armed forces to Lockney to help quell the rebellion by the Trans-Kenjorians. The Trans-Kenjorians have taken to naming their movement the Trans-Kenjorian United Front. Three Discipline class Frigates were already sent to Lockney, with two being captured by the TKUF and the third being destroyed. RKIS and Kenjorian High Command are investigating the matter to find the reason for this failure. Recently however, the large settlement of Richmond has been the victim of a devastating attack by the TKUF. The majority of the Colonial Watch stationed in the town have been slaughtered with a large portion of the Richmond population suffering the same fate. The Kenjorian High Command have not received any form of communication from the Richmond garrison. Reinforcements are set to be going to Lockney to support the local authorities, from planets such as Aurora, Gambit Prime and a number of elite detachments from Kenjor Prime. Governor Lilian fully believes the dissidents shall be stopped within a year. In other news, can your household pets save you from an atomic explosion? Jimmie Ulric is on the story…" Kelvin changed the radio back to music as the story finished.

"Well damn…" Asher said.

"Sounds like it's not going to be easy," Sighed Jenner lying back on his bed.

"Lilian believes it'll be over pretty quickly."

"Of course he'll say that, it's all propaganda. They're not going to tell what they actually think." The door at the far end of the building swung open and two men stepped inside, one with a MP uniform and the other donning an officer's outfit along with a clipboard in one hand.

The police officer stood straight with his arms locked behind his back to the right of the Officer. "Attention!" He yelled over the top of the noise. The room fell silent and every soldier jumped to their feet, standing completely rigid with their arms locked into a salute, facing the two men in the entrance.

"Thank you, Sergeant," The officer said with a nod to his right. "Message from High Command. All members of the thirty first mechanized battalion are to be in the yard with their belongings and equipment, by oh-seven-hundred tomorrow morning. Your transport to the RSS Harmony shall be ready at that time. If you are late, you will be left behind. Any questions?"

The room remained silent. "Good, I expect you all to be their tomorrow morning." The officer then about faced and marched out of the building, closely followed by the MP.

"And I thought we'd be here for a while," Jenner whinged.


End file.
